


Meltdown

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Community: rounds_of_kink, Erotica, F/M, Happy Ending, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, non-epilogue-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everything else this afternoon, it had degenerated into something sultrier, crazier. (Post-series, non-epilogue compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink’s Summer Heat Round 2010 with the prompts Dominance and submission & Melt.  
> Thanks to Foxriverinmate for the beta.

The ice cube was melting between her breasts.

Initially, it had been supposed to help her cool down a bit. Like everything else this afternoon, it had degenerated into something sultrier, crazier. The melting ice was drawing small rivulets of chilly water on her burning hot skin and mingling with droplets of perspiration.

She shivered despite the stuffy atmosphere of the bedroom and tried to move. Whether it was into their touch or away from it, she wasn’t sure, but Michael’s grip on her wrists was as unrelenting as Lincoln’s weight on her legs: she couldn’t go anywhere. She was pinned down, her hands held above her head, helpless and subjected to their smallest whims, aware that no amount of ‘Stop’ or ‘Please, no’ would be acknowledged. Actually, letting out a ‘No’ was the assurance they’d push her further rather than the guarantee to have them stop. They’d established this together, and the two men had demanded a safe word from her to call everything off if needed. She would be damned if she uttered that fucking word; it was the last thread, the best and most pleasurable one, of a control she had otherwise relinquished. How much she was loving this made her squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment.

They shook her; they ordered her to be good and _watch_. She obeyed right away. If she didn’t, they’d stop, and it was the last thing she wanted. They were hovering over her, breathing harsh, eyes gleaming and hands greedy. Michael leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss – too gentle.

The ice came back into play and painfully grazed her stiff nipple, before Lincoln circled her left breast with the cold substance. He dragged it down her breastbone, across her stomach, and eventually stroked it on the moist skin inside of her thighs. By the time he reached her groin, the ice cube had totally melted. Holding her gaze, he pushed two hot-cold fingers in her and thrust. She clenched hard – at least, she _could_ do that – trying to trap him and drive him deeper. He crooked his fingers and rubbed; her subsequent imploring for more was swallowed by Michael’s way less gentle kiss.

Above her head, he silently signaled to his brother; the deliciously invasive fingers retreated and moved straight from her crotch into Michael’s mouth. She let out a whimper at the loss but craned her neck to watch Michael. Not wanting to miss this, just complying with their orders, anyway. He licked the proffered digits; sucked on them like...

She knew she had stumbled into something huge when they’d asked her if she would agree to do this. Michael liked to share what he loved with the ones he loved, and clearly, he loved equally his wife and his brother. It was only when she caught the expression of bliss on Michael’s face that she fully realized how far he was gone, though; how far the three of them were gone.

Lincoln angled her hips to his convenience and took her. No other word for the entitled manner he settled between her legs and pushed his cock into her, worked her, rocked her, sure and unhurriedly. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand, the only move that her still restrained arms allowed her. With Michael’s blessing – Michael’s encouragement – he didn’t let her come until she pleaded and begged for it, tears of lust and need welling up in her eyes and constricting her throat.

She collapsed into the rumpled sheets. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she was covered in sweat from head to toe, and her muscles ached deliciously. Brains totally screwed out, but safe word unspoken; she smiled. Lincoln and Michael closed in on her. Their lips and hands and tongues soothed her. It only lasted a few minutes: they didn’t care to let her recover for long before they switched places.

-End-


End file.
